


It Reminded Me Of You

by CallMeCaptainOrSir



Series: One Hundred Ways To Say [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Fluff, Love, M/M, Nature, One Shot, Quiet, Romance, Star Wars Challenge, qui-gon is a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeCaptainOrSir/pseuds/CallMeCaptainOrSir
Summary: Day two: It reminded me of you.Obi Wan and Qui Gon take a moment to themselves, before their obligations pull them elsewhere.





	It Reminded Me Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of one hundred! If you want details hit me up on [Tumblr](https://millicentisdone.tumblr.com) or check out the [post](https://millicentisdone.tumblr.com/post/173050097913/100-ways-star-wars-challenge).

The sun was setting. A chill stole across the hill, long grass shifting like the fur of a massive beast. Qui Gon pulled his robes tighter around himself. He had put his hair down some time ago and it streamed behind him. Soft footsteps and the quiet presence of a mind he knew as well as his own announced his padawan's arrival.

"We have to leave soon."

"I know." The older man patted the ground besides him. "But we have a moment."

Obi Wan sat and leaned against him, a small smile tugging at his lips. "The force is strong here."

"Watch." Qui Gon pointed towards the other side of the valley. It was much steeper, their side having been worn away by the unusual winds of the planet. A river ran along the far edge, rushing over it into the clear blue pond below. As the sun set behind the Jedi, it's last rays caught the water of the falls.

Obi Wan's breath caught as the light reflected, a stream of fire and garnet. The world washed orange, the rock shimmering brick red. The young Jedi felt the two of them, in their cream and brown, could melt into the landscape with no one the wiser. It was a moment of power, and peace. Fleeting, but consistent. "It's beautiful."

"It reminds me of you."


End file.
